


Into you

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [7]
Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: 2Lee, And he's just perfect for Euijin., Euijin is a smol bean that must be protected at all cost., He's too precious., Jun is caring too., Jun is so protective to Euijin., JunJin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: A story where Euijin just wants everyone around him to be happy while Jun wants him to be happy.





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

> Here again. It was longer than I intended to.
> 
> NOTE: My story, my rules. Meaning, anything is possible. Anything can happen.  
> Sorry for some inconsistencies. Their love story happened too slow and too fast at the same time. If you know what I mean.
> 
>  
> 
> BGM: Pentagon's Jinho ft. Rothy- A little bit more & Pentagon (Hui&Jinho)- Thank You

All of the contestants of The Unit have one thing in mind when they decided to audition.

All of them, has the same exact reason.

A second chance.A fresh and new beginning. 

 

In those hundreds of singers, dancers, and rappers who tried, one of them was Euijin and his members in BigFlo. 

Even with a lack of popularity, their group still have some schedules to attend to. But when they heard about The unit, their temporary leader and their company didn't even think twice and decided to join the audition.

Euijin knew, as much as he wanted to sing iKON's song, it's a mistake for them. Their company wanted them to show all of their talents in one song which was not impossible if they chose the right one. iKON's Apology was clearly for a group that can pull off powerful and unique vocals and an amazing interpretative dance. In which they are not good at.

Against Lex's decision, their company wanted to at least him, as their temporary leader, to enter the show to promote the group.

To say the least, it didn't sit well with everyone.

They practiced, but they know they were lacking. Because of the lack of motivation, they performed in front of their sunbaes looking like they haven't practiced for ages. Euijin knew, his members' confidence went downhill because of their CEO. Don't even get started with the lack of their original leader.  
Euijin's heart sank when he saw Rain's disappointed expression. He felt the worst because he knew they could do better.

"Choosing this song is a mistake. Lee Euijin-ssi, can you show us your dance?" Taemin asked while staring directly into Euijin's eyes.

The blonde nodded his head confidently and when the song started, he let his body follow the rhythm. He knew he's too confident compared to his other members. But the way Taemin was staring at him expectantly, like he knew from the start that Euijin can give more than what they were asking, he can't help but to do his best and show what he got.

After his performance, he can hear the audience cheering for him. He can see the way Taemin's eyes shone with satisfaction and pride. And he can feel the eyes of his members who he knew was looking at him fondly as if he was their maknae when he was not. Like they were his parents or something. It made him feel proud.

"When I saw you, I thought, 'Ah, this guy is professional.' My gut told me that you are a dancer." Taemin said with a smile.

Euijin bowed and listened to other judges say what they have to say.

He was disappointed and brokenhearted when it was announced that he was the only one who got in. He wanted to cry but he knew, he had to earn a reputation even before everything began.  
They hugged as the other members cheered for him ,patting his back affectionately. When they got home, the members didn't mention how clingy he was when Euijin insisted they should sleep together on their small room. They didn't utter a word when Euijin clutched on Lex's shirt the whole night. And they pretended to not notice his small sniffles and the way his voice broke at midnight when he uttered a small apology to them when he thought they were already sleeping.

 

~

Jun hadn't seen him before. Hell, he didn't even know this guy exist. Not because their group was not popular but Jun tended to focus on the people he already knew or thinking of how to make his presence more known to be worthy of the camera than to focus on some unnoticeable presence.

Lee Euijin.

At first, Euijin was just like any other contestant who didn't even stand out save for his brightly colored hair. From Jun's perspective, the older was just a guy who kept on making mistakes on their first dance evaluation and most probably will be eliminated because of that. Jun gave no attention to him after watching him dance so sloppily and turned his head instead to the two guys who stood out because of their looks and talents. 

Feeldog and Hansol.

Jun knew, they were the top candidate to be in top 9 because of their background. He may admit it or not, he was ,too, pretty confident that he can be on top 9, not because he was a UKISS member but because he knew his own talents and have a strong mentality about it.

He doesn't think of negative thoughts.

Then dance battle happened.  
Jun was contemplating whether to compete or not. So he decided to watch and observe first.  
He suddenly realized how talented the others were when he watched Daewon show his backflips.  
"You think, Timoteo can dethrone him?" He heard a group of guys talk behind him.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"  
"He's Taemin-sunbaenim's best friend though."  
"Does that change anything? They are different and they are on their own league."

Jun smiled at the comment.  
In the end, Timoteo failed to get the throne by so much points. San E started to call the other dancers. They were all surprise when Lee Euijin came with a confident aura around him. He almost looked smug but Jun knew what confidence and professionalism looked like when he see one.  
It only took the Intro to get their attention and the first drop of beat to get them hype up. They were more than amazed, to say the least. Jun considered himself a good dancer. But looking, watching, this Euijin dance with his whole body got him under the elder's spell. It was flawless and Euijin made dancing looked so effortless.  
His facial expression doesn't do much but his eyes carried everything for him. His eyes looked so beautiful and expressive, Jun wanted those pair of orbs to only look at him.  
When the music stopped, the spell broke but Jun still can't keep his eyes off of Euijin.  
"He's tough to beat." A guy whispered from the first row. Jun felt the other dancer's confidence went so low.  
Dancers came and passed by. No matter how good they were, Jun can't focus on them much because his sole attention was on the one sitting few feet away from him.  
The only guy who doesn't look nervous of someone taking the throne away. He was just genuinely enjoying the competition.

 

The dance battle ended and they all went back to practice. Jun was still following Euijin with his eyes without getting noticed. The older was talking animatedly to Feeldog who won the competition. The two looked like long lost brothers with their heights. Jun can't help but to smile unconsciously when he met Euijin's eyes. The older, though looked confused, smiled brightly at him before turning to Feeldog again.  
Jun felt his heart skipped a beat for the first time.

 

First elimination was a mess for Euijin. When he started The Unit, he thought to himself that if he ever got on Top 9 ,he would celebrate and will treat himself. It didn't occur to him that he would get attached to the other kids like they were his children.  
He realized that he didn't plan the elimination at all even though it's a survival show. So the reality hit him like a truck and he can't function well while they were walking towards their practice room.  
The members were trying to lighten up the mood but their hearts were too heavy to even flash a smile.

Timoteo can't look at anyone in the eye except for Euijin who had secured his spot. His hands were trembling and he kept on biting his lips in obvious distress. Euijin wanted so bad to go to him and comfort him but his body felt so lifeless. He can't move a finger even if he wanted to because of mental and physical exhaustion. It was a roller coaster for all of them today.  
"It's okay, It's not your fault." Someone finally said.  
Timoteo nodded sadly, forcing out a smile as their leader. Two names were called and it happened that one of them was the guy who Euijin put under his care.

Sebin. 

The younger boy who felt homesick after every practice and can't fall asleep because he simply doesn't sleep without someone beside him. But the guys inside the rooms were all strangers.  
Euijin saw him sitting on his bed one night, staring particularly at nothing, while the older was passing by. The blonde felt a tug on his chest while looking at the lost boy. He saw Sebin's roommates were already sleeping so he quietly snuck in ,motioning for Sebin to be quiet when the younger saw him.

"What's wrong?" Euijin whispered before sitting on Sebin's bed. "Why are you still up?"  
Sebin looked at him with a shy smile. "I can't sleep, Euijin hyung."  
"Why? Are you hurt somewhere?" The older asked worriedly scanning Sebin for any wound or signs of discomfort.  
The younger shook his head slightly, smiling at his hyung's cute dotting.  
"No hyung. I just can't sleep without someone beside me. It's making me uncomfortable and nervous." Sebin answered to which Euijin nodded at.  
"How are you holding up til now though? We've been here for a few days already." Euijin was rubbing his back in steady rhythm before touching his hair like a mom to his son.  
Sebin leaned to his gentle touch, his eyes closing with a sigh.  
"I haven't been sleeping, hyung." he whispered before yawning. Euijin's hand stopped moving and the younger knew he was horrified.  
"What are you thinking? Come on, let's sleep on my room." Euijin said as he patted his head one last time. He offered his hand to the taller boy, to which Sebin had grasped without a word. He was too tired to say something and honestly, sleeping beside Euijin wasn't so bad.  
When the two reached the older's room, both of them quietly entered and laid on Euijin's bed.  
"Don't be a stranger. It's okay if you want to hug me like your teddy bear." Euijin said with a teasing smile.  
Sebin giggled slightly before wrapping his long arms around the blonde's torso. He buried his face on Euijin's neck.  
"Thank you hyung." he whispered, earning a hum before he felt himself falling asleep.  
The morning after that, Sebin's roommates panicked when they saw the younger's bed empty. Until Timoteo came to them and lead them to Euijin's room where they found the two, sleeping peacefully surrounded by the older's roommates who were all taking pictures of them. The boys covered their mouth and giggled at the sight.  
"Gosh, Euijin hyung looked so small, I can't." Chan whispered, also taking out his phone to take a picture.  
That day, the two received some teasings but didn't go overboard when they saw the reprimanding look on Euijin's face. Also starting that day, Sebin found the older's bed comfortable and slept there every chance he got, even though Euijin was still out.

And now that Sebin was eliminated, Euijin didn't know how he should face the younger when he knew how much Sebin wanted to stay.  
"Hyung..." Sebin's voice cracked when he hugged the smaller form of the older.  
"It's okay, don't worry." Euijin felt himself breaking but managed to get a hold of it. If he cry now, Sebin will have no one to lean on.  
"H-Hyung..." Sebin cried.  
"It's okay, Sebin-ah. It all begins here. Don't give up and continue chasing your dreams." The older said softly, letting Sebin cry on his shoulder.  
"Thank you so much hyung. I really wanted this opportunity." Sebin said with a sob.  
Euijin understood what he meant. Sebin once talked about this. The younger seemed to see that this will happen to him sooner than Euijin. And he told the older that day, "Hyung, if I didn't get in, please continue and win it for me. As long as hyung is standing on the stage, I will practice harder so we can stand there together."

The younger was thankful for everything Euijin had done for him. He was thankful that Euijin secured his spot in top 9 on the first week.

"Sebin-ah, hyung will wait for you."

The eliminated contestants were called by Rain after that. And when it was finally time for them to leave, there's no words passed between Sebin and Euijin. They just hugged with a promise that they will see each other again and they will perform on the same stage no matter what happened.

When the vans went out of their sight, Euijin went directly to bed after washing up.  
But for long minutes, he was just lying there, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of feet getting ready to bed. Euijin can feel it. He can feel the eyes that were looking at him worriedly. But he ignored it and waited for the sounds to die down.  
Long minutes turned to long hours and all he can hear was steady breathing and occasional creaking of beds. Four hours passed, he decided to go out to clear his head. 

His feet carried him to their practice room where he can find comfort the most. It was dark, of course, just like any other practice room at 1 am in the morning. He was thinking if he should turn the lights on or just let it be like that.  
He decided on the latter.  
His chest hurt, his eyes stung. The tears he was keeping to himself earlier streamed down his face as his knees buckled and gave up. In the middle of the dark practice room, there he was kneeling and crying his heart out.

Sungmin once said , "Hyung, I'm worried for you."  
Euijin just chuckled before looking at the guy beside him. Both of them were lying on their shared bedroom. "I told you, you don't have to call me hyung. I'm barely older than you."  
"You're too kind and get attach so easily." Sungmin ignored his comment and continued, "You looked tough but gets hurt easily. You want to hide your true feelings inside but sometimes I can see through you if I want to. Your eyes tells me everything no matter what you're saying."  
The slightly older boy smiled at that. "My eyes are always betraying me."  
Sungmin smiled back at him and shook his head slightly.  
"No Euijin-ah, you're betraying yourself. Your eyes are helping you show your emotions when you can't."  
Maybe Sungmin was right. He can always show how happy he was, how appreciative he was, but he can't ever show how sad or hurt he was.

Euijin slept at the practice room that night with tear staining his face. He might be dreaming when he heard a soothing voice in his sleep. It was smooth and calming, he can't help but to smile.  
"How can you cry alone in the practice room until you passed out, Euijin-ah?"  
The said sleeping guy just snuggled closer to the warmth enveloping him.  
"Next time, come to me. Cry on my shoulder. Share your pain with me. I'm always here for you."  
Euijin thought he felt something soft touched his forehead and if he wasn't so tired and comfortable, he would've open his eyes.

 

When he woke up, he was covered with his blanket and on the top of that was a black hoodie jacket that was obviously not his because of how large it was. He can also smell chocolate chip cookies on the jacket.  
"What the hell, this smells like a baby." he muttered to himself before looking at the clock.  
"Euijin hyung?" A voice called outside the room.  
"Yeah?"  
"Practice in 30 hyung."  
"Coming!" He answered before going to the bathroom with his phone. "Now, I have 20 minutes to reduce the swelling of my eyes." he thought before typing on his phone.

Picking up his motivations wasn't so hard. All he has to do was think of Sebin and their promise, think of his BIGFLO members, and think of his own dreams. Practice went as smooth as it can be. There's a little disagreements here and there, and honestly, Euijin doesn't have that much of energy to put up with their fights so before it can damage their teamwork, Euijin was already in between them to stop the heating moment. Because no, he was not going to let this group break apart just like that.  
After hours of practice, they decided to take a break for a while. Euijin was looking for a place where he can eat when he heard a voice calling his name.  
"Euijin hyung! Where are you going?" Feeldog asked with a wave of his hand, motioning for him to come. But Euijin wasn't in the mood to talk to so many people right now, so he smiled in response before shaking his head.  
"Gotta do some work. You know, choreographer duties."  
Feeldog pouted but nodded sympathetically. He must felt that the older was still feeling sad because of the elimination.  
Euijin hurriedly went to an empty practice room, on his hands was a tray full of his snacks. When he sat down, he put his earphone on his ears and listened to the music.  
He must have been too absorb in eating and listening that he didn't notice someone entering the room and sitting beside him. His eyes almost popped out when he saw a guy smiling at him at their reflection, causing him to choke on his ramyun.  
"Hey Euijin hyung." Jun greeted casually.  
The older coughed and patted his chest repeatedly, trying to look for water that he forgot to buy and now he was suffering from it.  
"Soda?" The younger offered, clearly amused by the display in front of him. Euijin snatched the bottle and chugged the contents down his throat until he finished it all.  
"Yah Lee Junyoung!!!" Euijin, for the first time since he entered The Unit, almost screamed before smacking Jun's head with the empty bottle.  
"Ah ,hyung!" Jun groaned only to be smacked again. "Euijin hyung that hurts!"  
"Yah, do you want to kill me?" The older asked before smacking the poor boy again.  
"Ey ,hyung. I was just joking. Chill." Jun smiled while rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
Euijin gaped and was about to give another blow when the younger held his wrist and pulled him until their faces were inches apart.  
"Sorry hyung. You look cute by the way." Jun winked, causing the older to blush.  
Euijin snatched his wrist and sat back down. "Aish, what are you doing here anyway?" he muttered while turning to his food.  
"Nothing. Just wanted to visit this old hyung beside me."  
The smaller male glared at him and stuffed ramyun on his mouth, munching it with so much vigor.  
"You look like a squirrel, Euijin hyung. How can you be so cute?" Jun said while wiping the older's chin with a tissue.  
"Em' not a child." Euijin pouted with a small glare.  
"But you're acting like one. Are you sure you're 28 years old?" The younger snickered as his hand moved to fix Euijin's messy hair.  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
Jun smiled and winked at him again. "A compliment. Because you're adorable."  
Before Eujin can answer, the taller was already standing up.  
"Stop worrying about so many things hyung." he moved to kneel beside Euijin and removed his own cap. He put it on the older head with an affectionate gaze. "I'm always here if you need me."  
With that, Jun left the room to leave a blushing mess Euijin. The older's heart was soaring high right now. And he knew Jun went to check up on him. And cheer him up.  
It worked.  
Not only that, he also left Euijin feeling warm throughout the day.

 

Jun was determined to protect Euijin and make him happy. Nobody know about this fact but Euijin became one of the reasons why he wanted to stay and win the show. Call him a strange, weird or creep but seeing the older made him happy. Watching him dance made him feel so alive. He have been talking to the elder ever since they talked in the practice room. And he learned so much about Euijin.  
He learned how adorable he was when he was all sulky and pouty like a child when Jun was teasing him. How cute he was curled up beside Jun, rambling about anything just to past time. How caring he was when he saw him staying late at night to look for a sick younger member. And how easily he gets hurt when the older saw his teammates having a hard time that he can't help but to cry himself to sleep.  
Euijin became the apple of his eye. Making sure he was eating well and sleeping well. It was already normal for everyone to see them sticking together. They were even questioning them sometimes if they were not together.

The day of their performance for the second mission came and he can feel the tension around him. Murmurs of encouragement from his team can be heard on their practice room.

To have a small warm up, their team decided to gather first before going to the monitor room.  
Jun was already done and only watching his team. Out of all the guys inside, he was the only one who was not nervous at all. Not because he's overconfident but because he knew that they were prepared.  
"Hey Casper hyung, you're making it worst. Don't scare them." Jun said with a shake of his head when he saw the older teasing the others.  
"Boo, you're no fun kiddo."  
Jun just chuckled and decided to walk out to get some air. As soon as he stepped out, he saw Euijin walking out of their practice room looking like the sexiest man on earth.  
His body froze and his heart drummed on his chest because damn, why was Euijin wearing that satin long sleeve which neckline was falling off of his small frame?  
"Euijin hyung!" Jun called firmly, his long legs were striding towards the older who jumped in shock. Jun knew he was frowning by the time he reached the smaller male.  
"Jun-ah!" Euijin squeaked in surprise when the younger grasped his arm and went to Jun's room in quick steps. "What's wrong?"

Jun slammed the door before turning to face the blonde.  
"Euijin hyung ,what exactly are you wearing?" Jun asked with a small scowl.  
"Uh, our team's clothes?" Euijin replied in confusion while looking down.  
"Don't tell me-"

'That you're wearing that on your performance where everyone with eyes can watch you and feast on you?' Was the thing he wanted to say but can't.

Euijin's eyebrows met in confusion. "Don't tell you what?"  
Jun bit his lip to stop himself from saying what he was thinking right now. Instead, his eyes travelled down Euijin's body.  
That was the time his mind stopped working. He gulped when he saw more of the older's milky white skin and his collarbone that was screaming for him to be marked.  
He wanted to curse the stylist who made them wear this because Euijin's body outline was also visible. His flat stomach and tiny waist that can be mistaken as a girl's body.  
He can't help but to feel a bubble of jealousy in his stomach. "Jun?" Euijin called with a blush, breaking the spell he didn't know he casted on the younger.  
Jun sighed and went to his bag to pull a hoodie jacket.  
"Wear this until and after you perform, okay? No question." The taller put his jacket around Euijin's small form.  
Euijin can't help but to smile at the younger's thoughtfulness. He surprised the other when he tiptoed to kiss his cheek gently. "Thank you ,Junyoung-ah."  
"Yah Jun! Get your ass here right now, we need to go!" A loud voice outside yelled.  
"Come on." Euijin offered his hand to Jun who looked dizzy when he took it.  
When they opened the door, Jun's team was surprised to see Euijin with him.  
"Euijin hyung!" Some of them exclaimed.  
"Of course, you guys are together." Casper smirked.  
"Hey kids. Goodluck with your performance. You can do it!" Euijin beamed before letting go of Jun's hand but not before giving it a small squeeze. "Gotta go."  
Euijin gave one last look at Jun before he walked towards his teammates who were already waiting for him.

 

After the deliberation, his team was still elated by the results. Their eyes were red from crying in both relief and happiness. The stress, the pressure, exhaustion, and sleepless nights were all worth it.  
"Good job guys. You've worked hard." Timoteo said to his team, a proud smile on his face.  
"Leader Kim!" they all shouted before they grouped hug.  
"Hyung, someone's waiting for you in the make up room." Hansol whispered beside him, making sure that no one heard except Euijin.  
"Number?"  
"Door 3. The empty one."  
Euijin nodded and excused himself. He didn't know who was this someone but it's obvious that Hansol didn't want him to ask further.  
When he arrived, he knocked three times to make his presence known before going in.  
The light was dim when he closed the door. The stylists must have left already because the room was clean except for few make ups.  
"Hello?" Euijin asked while taking a step. He froze in his place when a blindfold fell on his eyes, the same blindfold he used on their performance.  
He felt gentle hands slowly turning him around as his his stiff body just followed.  
"You're so pretty, Euijin-ah." The man praised softly, his warm breath ghosting against Euijin's cheek.  
The blonde gulped as a shiver ran down his spine when he felt the other took a step closer to him, their bodies were almost touching.  
"Can you remember me?" He whispered before long arms enveloped him in a hug, pulling him against his chest protectively as if he was the most precious thing on earth. Euijin can't help but to close his eyes under the blindfold and take a deep breath as a familiar smell reached his system.

'Chocolate Chip Cookies.'  
Euijin pushed him gently and stared up at the man where he imagined his face would be.

"Seyongie?" He asked with uncertainty as the man stilled for a moment before a chuckle broke the silent room.  
He felt fingers held his chin before a pair of lips touched his forehead.  
"What gave you the idea?" The man asked in amusement.  
"Your smell."Euijin answered. "I remembered your smell. In the same practice room as me. On our first mission."  
'Seyong' hummed as Eujin bowed his head while bitting his lower lip nervously.  
"What can you say?" The younger asked.  
"Sorry. If this is your mean of saying you like me then I can't accept." Euijin said with a shake of his head. "I already like someone. No, I already love someone. It's Jun. Lee Junyoung of UKISS." he confessed as his hand moved to remove the blindfold on his eyes so he can look Seyong in the eyes.  
"Don't." A gentle hand grasped his wrist and put his hand back down.  
Euijin was about to protest when a finger lifted his chin upward followed by a pair of lips covering his own. The smaller was dumbfounded as his mind went haywire. It was warm and soft. But he can't help but to think of Jun. It was unfair for Seyong when they were kissing and the only man he had on his mind was not him.  
Euijin's hands moved to Seyong's chest to push him away but before he can put force in it, his blindfold was being removed causing it to fall on the floor.  
His eyes slowly opened to see the man he was thinking the whole time.

Jun pulled away to stare at Euijin's eyes. The smaller was visibly shocked and relieved at the same time.  
"J-Jun?!" Euijin exclaimed.  
"You are my love one too, Lee Euijin." Jun said with a chuckle.  
"Yah! You scared me. I thought I hurt someone." The smaller whined as his head leaned on Jun's shoulder with a thump. Jun wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him closer. "I felt the worst because I kept on thinking about you when we were kissing."  
"You did well, Ujinie. I wouldn't have pulled it off if you weren't oblivious." Jun smiled softly while burying his face on Euijin's hair.  
"I'm older than you." Euijin muttered.  
"Yes, you are." The taller agreed with a coo.

"Don't do this ever again."  
"Of course."  
"Or I'll punch you."  
"I promise I won't."  
The two were silent for moment before Euijin spoke again.  
"Are we together now?"  
"Only if you want to."  
Euijin stared at Jun smiled. "Of course."  
The taller beamed and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Good. Because I won't let you go ever."


End file.
